Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Physical computer peripheral interface devices can include keyboards, mice, joysticks, wheels, etc., that can be physical devices that a user manipulates to interface with a computer device. Physical computer peripheral interface devices can include wheel input elements that a user can manipulate. For example, computer mice can include scroll wheels that can be used to pan a viewing window across an image or document displayed by a computer device in response to rotating the scroll wheel around an axis. Interface wheels can operate across a plurality of friction profiles. For example, a mouse scroll wheel may operate selectively between a free-wheeling mode and a ratcheting mode each corresponding to a respective friction profile. Mechanisms for more efficiently switching between one or more friction profiles are desirable.